onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Kitsis
| DOB=February 4, 1971 | birthplace=Minnesota, USA | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0457736/ |Title = Edward Kitsis}} Edward Lawrence Kitsis, also sometimes credited as Eddy Kitsis, is an American screenwriter and television producer, best known for his work on the popular ABC drama series Lost and Once Upon a Time, the latter of which he co-created and executive-produces with Adam Horowitz. Biography 'Life and career' Kitsis joined the crew of Lost mid-way through the first season as a writer and producer in 2005. He was promoted to supervising producer for the second season in fall 2005. Kitsis and the writing staff won the Writers Guild of America (WGA) Award for "Best Dramatic Series" at the February 2006 ceremony for their work on the first and second seasons.Awards Winners He was promoted to co-executive producer for the third season in the 2006-2007 television season. He returned as a co-executive producer and writer for the forth season in 2008. Kitsis was nominated for the WGA Award for "Best Dramatic Series" at the February 2009 ceremony for his work on the forth season of Lost.title=2009 Writers Guild Awards Television, Radio, News, Promotional Writing, and Graphic Animation Nominees Announced He was promoted to executive producer for the fifth season in 2009. The writing staff was nominated for the WGA award for "Best Dramatic Series" again at the February 2010 ceremony for their work on the fifth season.2010 Writers Guild Awards Television, Radio, News, Promotional Writing, and Graphic Animation Nominees Announced Kitsis remained an executive producer and regular writer for the sixth and final season in 2010. Many of his episodes have been co-written with Adam Horowitz. He and Horowitz are both alumni of the University of Wisconsin–Madison, and met in their "Introduction to Film" class. After graduating with a bachelor's degree in radio, television, and film in 1993, Kitsis travelled with Horowitz to Los Angeles. They initially working as assistants and messengers until landing a job writing scripts for the remake of Fantasy Island. It was cancelled after 13 episodes, but they went on to write for both Felicity and Popular, before joining Lost halfway into the first season. Kitsis was born to Tybe and Arlen Kitsis of Minneapolis. In May 2002, it was announced that he was engaged to Jennifer Susman, a TV/film graduate of University of Texas in 1999.Engaments They married on March 29, 2003 in Scottsdale, Arizona.Wedding Announcements Kitsis also wrote Tron: Legacy, the sequel to the film Tron, with his partner HorowitzTron 2 and wrote with the same the book for Universal Pictures future project "Ouija Board".Universal's Ouija Points to Writers Kitsis and Horowitz are the creators of the fantasy drama series Once Upon a Time, which began airing on ABC on October 23, 2011. The show focuses on a town which is actually a parallel world populated by fairytale characters who are unaware of their true identity. The two came up with concept seven years prior joining the staff of Lost, but wanted to wait until it ended before they focused on this project.[http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/jane-espenson-liz-tigelaar-join-193496 Jane Espenson, Liz Tigelaar Join ABC’s Once Upon a Time ]EXCLUSIVE: 'Lost' exec producers Horowitz, Kitsis sell pilot to ABC ''Once Upon a Time'' writing credits The following is a list of episodes of Once Upon a Time that credit Kitsis as their writer. All of the episodes were co-written with Adam Horowitz, unless stated otherwise. *"Pilot" (1.01) *"The Thing You Love Most" (1.02) *"The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter" (1.07) *"7:15 A.M." (1.10) teleplay by [[Daniel T. Thomsen]] *"Dreamy" (1.14) *"The Stable Boy" (1.18) *"A Land Without Magic" (1.22) *"Broken" (2.01) *"The Doctor" (2.05) *"Queen of Hearts" (2.09) *"Manhattan" (2.14) *"Lacey" (2.19) *"And Straight on 'Til Morning" (2.22) *"The Heart of the Truest Believer" (3.01) *"Ariel" (3.06) *"Going Home" (3.11) *"New York City Serenade" (3.12) *"A Curious Thing" (3.19) *"There's No Place Like Home" (3.22) *"A Tale of Two Sisters" (4.01) *"The Snow Queen" (4.07) *"Heroes and Villains" (4.11) *"Darkness on the Edge of Town" (4.12) *"Operation Mongoose, Part 1" (4.21) *"Operation Mongoose, Part 2" (4.22) *"The Dark Swan" (5.01) *"Dreamcatcher" (5.05) *"Swan Song" (5.11) *"Souls of the Departed" (5.12) *"An Untold Story" (5.23) *"The Savior" (6.01) *"Street Rats" (6.05) *"Wish You Were Here" (6.10) *"Tougher Than the Rest" (6.11) *"Mother's Little Helper" (6.16) teleplay by [[Paul Karp]] *"The Final Battle, Part 1" (6.21) *"The Final Battle, Part 2" (6.22) ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' writing credits The following is a list of episodes of Once Upon a Time in Wonderland that credit Kitsis as their writer. All of the episodes were co-written with Adam Horowitz, unless stated otherwise. *"Down the Rabbit Hole" (W.01) [[Jane Espenson] and Zack Estrin] *"Home" (W.08) [[Zack Estrin]] *"And They Lived..." (W.13) [[Zack Estrin]] References Category:Writers